Their New Life
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil and Sara have settled into their new life on the East Coast, follow them as they learn how exciting having a family can be. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI, their writers and producers do, I just barrow it for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: All facts pertaining to the town and collage in this story is taken from my imagination. If by any chance there really is such a town and collage it is only by pure chance and I did not intend to infringe on any copyrights, patents, etc._

_This is what I have so far, not sure how far this one is going to go. Please let me know what you think of this idea and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you, Trish._

TWO YEARS AFTER GIL AND SARA LEFT VEGAS:

The town they had settled on was St. Marks, New Hampshire. It is a beautiful town on the eastern coast. The collage where Gil taught entomology part time was just 60 miles away. East Coast Science Center, or ECSC as it's called, covered just about anything related to that field.

Gil had started his book on entomology and Sara was helping him, his totally messy desk was proof. "Organized chaos," Gil called it.

They had both acquired enough savings that money was not the big issue, fulfilling their dreams were.

Six months after they left Vegas Sara delivered their son, James Albert - named for Brass and Doc Robbins. Jessica was now three and Jimmy would soon be two.

Sara had never thought that anything could bring her such happiness as her husband, son and daughter. She totally loved staying at home and taking care of her family.

Every morning she would wake totally refreshed and looking forward to the day, Gil very seldom had migraines. The team had visited once last year and Catherine remarked on how they had both changed. "The move was good for you both," Catherine had told them, "I have never seen either of you so relaxed."

Catherine was right, there was something about being away from the hassle and bustle of the big city that had changed them, neither could explain it and neither really cared. They had each other and their children and plenty to keep them busy.

Sara was standing on the front porch with her coffee just as the sun started to peak, she loved to watch the sunrise and caught herself getting up early just to do that. She felt her husbands arms reach around her and felt his kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning love," Gil told her. Sara snuggled closer to him, "Good morning to you too." Gil inhaled deeply, it was not the freshness of the new day he wanted to smell, it was his wife.

"I know," Sara said, "I need a shower." Gil giggled, "You smell like 'us'." Sara just laughed, "I smell like sex." Gil turned her so she was facing him, "You smell like our love."

Sara kissed him, "That maybe the case but I still need to shower." Gil smiled as he took the cup she offered him and headed into the house. "And I need to do it before your children wake up," she added.

Gil followed her into the house, "Since when have the became MY children?" he asked. "Since they decided to paint my kitchen wall with grape jelly yesterday," Sara said shivering as she remembered the mess yet smiling at how cute they looked covered in jelly. Gil had to laugh too, "Those two can get into a mountain of trouble."

Gil sat the cup on the table and followed Sara to their room, joining her in the shower Gil said, "I think I need to clean up too."

Gil squirted some of the shower jell in his hands and started to rub it gently all over Sara's body, she moaned at his touch. It amazed her that this man could still excite her, could still set every nerve cell on fire.

Sara took both his hands in hers, "We are in here to clean up a mess not make another one." Gil kissed her, "We can make a new one." Sara felt herself losing control. "That is unless you want me to stop," Gil said, moving his kisses to her neck. Sara could fell his manhood starting to swell, "Don't stop," was all she said.

Gil's hands moved to her breasts, kneading one as he tenderly massaged the nibble of the other. A fire was burning deep inside Sara, a fire she needed quenched.

Sara positioned herself so Gil could enter her. Slow thrusts massaged that special part of her that sent sensations through her body that only lovers know. They shared kisses and gentle caresses as Gil continued to his work magic on her, Sara's breathing quickened and her body trembled as her sweet honey escaped her and flowed over his throbbing manhood.

A few more inward thrusts was all that Gil could handle, he released himself deep inside her. Sara lay her head on Gil for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful feelings that always raked her body after they made love.

"Gilbert," she finally said, "We need to clean up the babies will be up soon." Gil smiled, "We do."

As Sara dressed she heard a soft "Mommy" come form upstairs. Going to the foot of the stairs she seen Jessica standing behind the child proof gate that kept the little ones form accidentally falling down the stairs.

Sara climbed the steps, opened the gate and picked up her first born. Sara often wondered just what part she played in theses babies, Jessica and Jimmy looked just like their father. "Only until they smile," Gil would say. They both had her their mothers smile and it worked it's magic on his heart just as hers did.

"Kitty is awake and wet," Jessica said. "Kitty" is Kendra Ann - Sara and Gil's surprise Valentines Day gift. Sara and Gil had intended to stop at two put - well sometimes things don't always go as planed. Jessica and Jimmy may look just like Gil but Kendra was her mother, she had Sara's dark eyes and hair.

"Kitty's birthday today," Jimmy said, looking at Sara. "Yes dear," Sara said, "Kitty is one today." They talked about the upcoming party and the fact that their "aunts and uncles" were coming for a visit.

"Pancakes," Gil yelled up the stairs, "Come and get them." "Yummy," Jessica and Jimmy said, heading down the stairs. Gil and the children were eating by time Sara appeared in the doorway with Kendra. Gil took her form Sara and set her in the high chair. "Good morning birthday girl," Gil said kissing her. Kendra smiled at her father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can Kitty eat pancakes?" Jessica wanted to know. "Of course she can," Gil said, smiling at his oldest child.

Sara cut a pancake up in small pieces and set it before Kendra. Kendra picked up one, looked it over then put it in her mouth, "Good." Everyone laughed.

"When will the team be here?" Gil asked. Sara smiled, they had been away from Vegas and CSI for close to three years now but they were still "the team".

"Catherine said the plane lands at noon," Sara said, "We should meet it."

"Aunt Cath," Jimmy said. "Yes son," Gil said, "And Uncle Warrick, Aunt Sophia, Uncle Nick, Uncle Jim, Aunt Annie and Uncle Greg." "Uncka Greg, YEAH!" Jimmy squealed. Greg was Jimmy's favorite, Sara said it was because Greg acted like a child himself.

"How bout Anna?" Jessica asked. "Isaac and Anna Bell are coming too," Gil told her. Jessica loved the idea of being "big sister" to Kendra and Anna Bell and Isaac enjoyed the fact that Jimmy was a boy - "I love my sister but I like to play with a boy once in a while," Isaac had remarked one time.

"Honey, we need more sleeping space," Sara said. Gil scratched his head, "Hum. We can put Annie and Jim in the guest both the offices have pull out sofas, Warrick and Catherin can have one and Sophia and Nick the other, so that just leaves Greg." "With me. With me, please," Jimmy begged. Gil looked at Sara, "There is a set of bunk beds in his room." Sara smiled, "Ok son, Uncle Greg can stay in your room."

Jimmy jumped up and down doing what Sara referred to as his "happy dance". Jessica just shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

"We can put Isaac in with Jimmy and Anna can stay in Jessica's room," Gil said. "We will have to try and straighten the offices up," Sara said. Gil smiled, he knew she meant HIS - she kept hers immaculate and clutter free, just as she did the rest of the house was.

The rest of the morning was spent getting extra towels into the bathrooms, making sure there was clean sheets on the guest bed and the sofas and trying to bring some since of order to Gil's office.

At 11 o'clock the family piled into a barrowed van and headed for the airport, at precisely twelve the plane landed. Jimmy was first to see this aunts and uncles and squealing happily ran to them.

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

None of the team had seen Kendra, only pictures. "She is beautiful," Sophia said. "This one is defiantly yours," Annie said, referring to the fact that the other two looked so much like Gil.

With luggage collected they headed for the van. In the van Jimmy said, "Uncka Greg you sleep with me." Greg laughed, "OK sport."

Sara giggled as she explained sleeping arrangements, "That is if it meets everyone's approval?" she said. "As long as I get to sleep in your office," Catherine said, "I know Gil to well and only heaven knows what he has in his." Everyone laughed.

"Come on," Nick said, "Where is your sense of adventure."

"I'll have you know that I spent most the morning cleaning that place up," Gil said.

"DADDY!" Jessica said, "Mommy cleaned it up you just bossed." Gil let out a soft giggle, "Yes dear."

At the house the men put luggage away as the ladies helped Sara fix a bite to eat. "I understand we have a birthday girl," Jim said.

"Yep," Jimmy said, "Kitty is one today." "And we are having a party," Jessica said, "And you can all come - right Mommy?" "Yes sweetheart," Sara told her.

"Later this evening the collage is putting on a Valentines Day dinner and dance," Gil said, "I have arranged for a sitter so we can all go." "Did you tell Mrs. Miller there would be two extra?" Sara asked. "Yes my love," Gil said.

The ladies needed to go shopping - Gil had forgotten to mention the dance so dresses had to be purchased. It was left to the men to clean the dishes and tend to the children.

Well, it was left to Greg to entertain to the children - the rest of the guys cleared dishes and cleaned the kitchen. The men were all sitting on the front porch enjoying coffee and conversation as Sara pulled into the drive.

"I think they bought the store out," Jim said, as the ladies started to unload bags from the car. "I do believe you are right," Nick said. "I thought all you were going to get was a dress," Warrick said to Catherine. Sophia giggled, "You can't buy JUST a dress, you need heels and hose." Nick shook his head. "And we had to get something for you guys too," Annie added.

Pizza was on the menu for the children's dinner followed by birthday cake and ice cream with presents shortly after.

Mrs. Miller showed up a little early so she could get to know Isaac and Anna and so the adults could get ready.

In their room Sara had just stepped out of the shower, "I have a much better idea then going to the dance," Gil said, as he slowly removed the towel that Sara had wrapped in.

"Later," Sara said, kissing him and walking away. "Your lips say later but your heart says now," Gil said smiling at her.

"My lips and heart is saying later," Sara said, "The only thing saying now is your …." Sara's eyes slowly drifted down to the bulge that was forming in Gil's pants.

"I can't help it if you still excite me," Gil said.

Sara walked over to him and kissed him gently, "And you me love, but we have guests and a dinner to attend. Later, I promise." "Then I had better get out of here because that naked body of yours is driving me crazy," Gil said kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara smiled as Gil left the room. "He doesn't know how close I came to giving in," Sara said, shivering, "Damn what that man does to me."

Even after all this time together his touch still set her body on fire with a burning desire that words could not describe.

"Focus," Sara told herself. Sara sat back in front of her dressing table and finished applying the slight amount of makeup she would wear and finished fixing her hair. Then she walked to her closet and picking out her red dress she smiled as she remembered the last time she wore it.

They had barely gotten home from the dinner at the collage before it was off her and they were making love - nine months later Kendra came along. Coincidence she was sure.

It was Gil's favorite dress. The dress has spaghetti straps and the straps cross in the low cut back. The skirt is floor length with a split on the left side of the skirt. Gil had told her it fit her like a glove, bringing out her hips and enhancing her breasts.

Sara stood back so she could see herself in the full length mirror, satisfied everything was just perfect she went to the living room where the others were waiting.

"My goodness," Greg said, "Sara you are beautiful." "Slow down boy," Gil said, "that is my wife." "I must admit," Jim said with a teasing sound in his voice, "I never thought Sara could look so good."

Gil walked up behind Sara and put his arms around her, "My Sara is just as beautiful no matter what she wears." Sara blushed.

Kisses were given to five little ones with the promise of a special day tomorrow if they were all good. "All of us?" Isaac asked. "Yes," Gil said. "But Kitty is a baby and babies are never good," Isaac said, a whimper in his voice. Sara laughed, "We will take that fact into consideration." "What?" Jessica asked. "It means we know that Kitty is a baby and sometimes you can over look baby things," Gil said kissing his daughter.

On their way to the dinner Gil said, "Greg I was wondering if you could do me a favor." "Depends," Greg said.

"Professor O'Dell's daughter, Abigail, will be at the dinner tonight and she doesn't have an escort," Gil said. "Why?" Greg asked. "As I understand it," Gil said, "She just arrived home and her father talked her into going." "Yeah. Why not," Greg said. In his mind he pictured what an ABIGAIL might look like, he shuttered hoping he was wrong.

As they entered the dinning hall Gil introduced the team to Professor and Mrs. O'Dell. "This is my daughter, Abigail," O'Dell said, "Abigail, Greg Sanders." "Abby," the young lady said as she took Greg's hand.

Greg was speechless, Abby was a beautiful blond with long slim legs and a body that made a man glad he was a man.

"Let's find out table," Gil said smiling at Greg's reaction. Nick and Warrick watched as she walked away, "Damn!" Warrick said. "You're a married man," Nick said, watching also. "Yes, and so are you," Sophia said. "You know I love only you," Nick said taking Sophia's hand and kissing it. "Good save Stokes," Gil said, placing his arm around Sara's waist and escorting her to their table.

After they had all sat Abby said, "I was so excited when Dad said yours friends from Vegas would be here Dr. Grissom." Then to the team she said, "I am studying Criminal Justice at UNH, with hopes of becoming a CSI."

"That is interesting," Gil said with a smile on his face, "What field do you hope to specialize in?" "DNA," was her reply. "Image that," Gil said, still smiling, "That was Greg's field before he transferred to field work." "Really?" Abby said, turning all her attention to Greg.

"Let's dance," Sara said to her husband. Gil took her hand and lead her to the floor. Gently he pulled her into his arms, his hand on the small of her back. "MMM, you feel so good," he said.

"You did that on purpose," Sara said to Gil. "What?" he said, trying to sound innocent. "Gilbert Lee Grissom, you know just what I mean," Sara said. Gil chuckled, "My wife is not the only one who can scheme and arrange to get two people together." Sara smiled and lay her head on Gil's shoulder.

As they danced Gil ran his hand up and down Sara's back. "You had better stop that," Sara said, "I do believe you are developing a problem." Sara was right, Gil could feel his manhood starting to respond. "It's not my fault you turn me on," he said. Sara kissed him tenderly.

The evening was spent dancing and eating, Greg and Abby were together the whole time. As the evening ended Greg said to Gil, "I'll be catching a ride with Abby. She has invited me out for a drink." "See you later," Gil said.

At the house Mrs. Miller gave a good report on five sleeping children. "Thank you," Warrick said, as he offered to take her home. "You are welcome, but my husband will be here in just a minute," Mrs. Miller said.

Gil and Sara checked on Jessica, Jimmy and Kendra then went to there room. Gil locked the door then pulled Sara into a passionate kiss as he slowly unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Sara laughed, "It stayed on longer this time then the last time I wore it."

Gil took Sara's face into his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. He moved his hands again, running them through her hair, before bringing Sara's face to his and kissing her. A kiss full of so much passion her knees begin to buckle.

Gil lift her and laid her on their bed. Sara runs her hands on the smooth chest of the man she loves feeling it's heaving with every breath. Looking up his blue eyes meet hers, Sara could see his passion.

They kiss as Gil's fingers unclasps Sara's bra, her breasts escaping their prison Gil eagerly takes one into his mouth. Suckling and nipping at the hardened bud, Sara lets out a moan and shudder.

Sara lifts her hips as Gil easily slips off her panties, his fingers searching for and finding those places forbidden to everyone one but him.

Sara moans softly as first one then another finger enters her and expertly finds her spot massaging it with each pump. Sara's breath quickens, soft moans become screams of pure pleasure as she rides the wave of passion.

Gil effortlessly moves between her legs, as Sara opens them to welcome her love to explore the hidden treasure within. Gil's lips find her hard pink nub and eagerly he sucks at it and flicks it with his tongue as his fingers continue their assault on her spot.

Sara's body shakes and trembles as she releases her self, her sweet honey flowing. Gil laps it all then tenderly kisses her womanhood.

He eases himself above her and slowly enters her. Gil strokes Sara's face and kisses her as he gently moves himself in and out of her.

From somewhere deep inside him Gil releases a series of deep groans as he releases himself.

Slowly he rolls from her and wraps Sara in his arms. "I love you," Gil whispers to his wife. "I love you," Sara whispers to her husband as sleep finds them.


	4. Chapter 4

Gil and Sara woke the next morning to the sound of tapping on their door.

"Mommy," Jessica said, through the door, "We have breakfast ready."

Sara unwrapped herself from her husbands arms and legs, slipped on a robe and opened the door. She was immediately attacked by three children, who after giving her hugs ran to their father.

"You have breakfast ready?" Gil said. "Well Aunt Cath helped," Jessica said.

"Go to the kitchen and we will be right with you," Sara said.

Jimmy looked at his mother and shaking his finger said, "Your room is a mess. You have to pick it up." Gil laughed and Sara smiled as they remembered how their room became such a mess.

"I will," Sara said, "Now you three run along."

After Sara closed the door Gil got out of bed, walking to Sara he wrapped her in his arms, "Now how did all our clothing get on the floor."

Sara playfully slapped at him, "As if you don't know."

Gil kissed her then slipped on his robe too, "Lets go before I give you a repeat of last night."

"MMM," Sara said, "That will be more fun then eating." Gil laughed as he opened the door.

In the kitchen Annie looked at Sara and smiled, "Shame on you, tossing your clothing on the floor." Gil picked up Jessica and spun her around, "It seems we have a tattletale."

Jim walked over to Gil and said, "Yours was not the only room with clothing on the floor."

Sara looked at Annie, "Shame on you too."

Sophia just blushed. "Someone else's floor has clothing on it too," Gil said. Nick just smiled, "Oh yeah."

Isaac looked at Catherine, "Yeah, Mom and Dad had clothing all over the floor too, what's going on?"

Eight adults just laughed, "When you get older son," Warrick said.

"Is Uncle Greg coming down?" Sara asked.

"Uncka Greg not home," Jimmy said.

"Should we be worried?" Annie asked. "Let me give him a call," Gil said reaching for the phone. After the call Gil smiled.

"Is he alright?" Nick asked. "Let's just say he can't come back until he picks up the floor too," Gil said.

All the adults smiled, all the children were confused.

"Greg will be here in about an hour," Gil said, "Let's get things cleaned up and ready for the kids big day."

"Yeahhhhhhh," the children all yelled at once. "We'll clean up the little ones if you fellas clean the kitchen," Sara said, leading the children off to their rooms.

After the children were dressed and the kitchen cleaned a movie was put in the DVD to occupy the children while the adults dressed.

Sara walked over to Gil and kissed him, slipping her hand in his robe she found his manhood. As they kissed Sara gently cradled his testicles in the palm of one hand as she stroked the shaft with the other.

"Oh God, Sara," Gil moaned. Gil's lips went to Sara's neck planting kisses on it as his fingers easily slid into her opening.

The faster she stroked the faster he pumped. Tongues danced in each others mouth as loud moans were muffled by their kisses.

Sara climaxed first followed quickly by Gil. "That's a different way for a quicky," Gil said, after his breathing returned to normal.

Sara took his hand in hers, mixing their honey together. She brought his fingers to her lips and sucked them, Gil did the same to hers. "We taste good," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "True, but we don't smell so great."

After a quick shower and dressing they joined the others in the living room. "Where is Jim and Annie?" Sara asked.

"Right here," Jim said, coming into the living room. His face was still flushed and so was Annie's, Sara just giggled.

Isaac looked at the adults, "Is everyone's room picked up?" Warrick tapped his son's bottom, "I believe we all took care of things."

Greg walked in the door, hair still a mess and his clothing wrinkled, "Um, I'll shower quick and join you," he said dashing past everyone. Coming back down stairs Greg said, "I asked Abby to join us, if that is alright with all of you?" They all nodded.

"Who is Abby?" Jessica asked. Sara explained that she was a friend that Greg meant yesterday at the party.

"Oh," Isaac said. Greg called Abby and told her to meet him at the house. From there they all went to Hamptonville, one of the larger city's close by.

There was a large mall there that had a special area for children, it was just like an indoor carnival with rides and snacks.

Wristbands were bought for each child and they were turned loose on an area that had age appropriate rides.

The adults sat behind the gated area as well trained ride operators and helpers safely put children on rides then took them off when the ride was done.

After making sure the children were in good hands, and securing a peeper so they could be reached if needed, the adults went to a near by coffee shop and settled down with a warn cup of cappuccino.

Catherine looked at the play area, "Are you sure it is safe?"

Sara smiled, "100%. Gil checked it out completely and we leave the children all the time. No need to worry. If there is an emergency they just page you with this peeper."

Play time was followed by a movie where they seen the latest release of the new Disney cartoon, that was followed by burgers, french fries and milkshakes at one of the many eateries.

By time the day ended five very sleepy children were carried to the van and buckled in.

At the house Abby thanked them for letting her join them, "I doubt I have ever had so much fun."

"I think we will be seeing a lot more of her," Catherine said, as Greg kissed Abby good bye.

Gil touched Greg's shoulder, "We can put the boys on the living room sofa if you want to stay." They both said "yes".

"Just make sure you lock the door," Warrick said.

Five children were safely tucked in for the night, the adults shared a nightcap then headed off to their rooms too.

Standing by their bed Gil undressed and placed his clothing in the laundry hamper, "We don't want to be scolded for having a messy room again do we."

Sara smiled, tossed her clothing in the hamper also then snuggled next to her husband. "As long as we do what we did to get scolded," Sara said kissing him and slowly moving her hand down to his manhood.


	5. Chapter 5

The team had stayed for a week and the children loved it. Greg and Abby spent most of the time together it was obvious it was something more there them just a fling, Greg was in love. Abby had told the team that she intended to apply to the Reno PD but was told that there was no place for a trainee. The day they left Gil had a very pleased look about himself. "I talked with a few people and, if you want it, there is an opening in the Vegas lab. It is not as a CSI, it is a lab technician, but there is always the possibility of transferring at some future date."

Abby threw her arms around Gil's neck and hugged him, "Oh thank you Dr. Grissom." "You are very welcome, young lady," Gil said, blushing, "I am just returning the favor. After all, it was your father who made it possible for Sara to teach part time."

Life returned to normal at the Grissom home after the Vegas team left, Sara had remarked how much she loved the idea of the team all being together again.

It was shortly after dinner that the knock on the living room door came. "I am Officer Huff from the Hamptonville PD, I am looking for Dr. Grissom," the man said.

"Hon," Sara called. Gil came down stairs from his study. "This young man wants to talk to you," Sara said leaving them alone.

The officer explained to Grissom about a body that was found and about all the insect activity on the body. He also told Gil that their forensic entomologist was out of town on a family emergency and his captain would appreciate it if Grissom could come had help. Gil told the man to take a seat then he went to fine Sara.

"Go," Sara said. Gil looked at her, "I have not even told you what is going on," Gil said.

Sara walked over to Gil and put her arms around her husband. "You are the number 2 entomologist in the country, you teach forensic entomology at the collage, why else would a police officer come to our home looking for you?" Gil kissed her.

"They have a bug problem and need your help. Right?" Sara said smiling.

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I'll take the jeep and leave you the Focus," Gil said grabbing the keys and his cell phone and heading for the door.

"Gil," Sara called. Gil stopped and turned to her. "I love you. Be careful." Gil walked back to her, "I love you too."

He kissed her and headed for the living room. Gil went to the playroom and kissed each of the children, "Daddy's gotta go for a little while, you three be good and obey Momma." He got an "Ok, we will," from his children. Jessica stood and hugged her fathers leg, "I'll help," she told him. Gil picked her up and kissed her, "I know you will."

Gil followed the officer to the scene and began to do what he did best.

Sara stood in the kitchen of their home and cursed softly to her self, "We move across the country and we still can't get away from it." Then she smiled, "I can't and I will not try to make him into something or someone he is not." Then she shook her head, "After all, I did marry the number 2 entomologist in off of the United States."

It was near one in the morning when Sara heard a tapping on her bedroom door, opening it she seen Jessica and Jimmy, who was holding Kendra's hand. "We thought you might be scared cause Daddy's not here," Jessica said. "We are," Jimmy said. Sara smiled, "Maybe I am just a little. I know I would feel better if we all slept together." "Me too," Jimmy said jumping into Gil and Sara's big king size bed.

Gil was stretched out on a cot in the police office waiting for results, he placed his hands behind his head and smiled. He missed Sara and the children but he was also content with how his life had turned out. He has his Sara and this children, life could not get better.

It took another four hours for Gil's part of the investigation to be finished, the captain offered him a room for the night but Gil wanted to get back home to his family.

Gil unlocked the front door to his home and placed his keys and phone on the table near the door. It was nearing sunrise, he knew that his children would be sleeping. He walked to their rooms and was surprised not to see them in their beds.

He went to his room and smiled, the early morning light was just starting to come threw the blinds, it cast a glow on three sleeping little ones, making them look angelic.

Sara was not in the bed, he knew where she was. Gil walked to the side porch, there in her robe and her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee he seen the most beautiful angel of all, his beloved wife, his Sara.

Gil walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, Sara leaned back against his chest. "I missed you," she said. Gil kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too. I see you had some company last night."

Sara giggled, "They thought I might be scared because you were not here so they all decided to sleep with me." "It should have been me. I should have not gone," Gil said suddenly feeling guilty for leaving.

Sara placed the cup down and turned to face him, "Darling it is who you are, what you do. You have given up a lot for me, I can give up a night every once in a while for you."

"Mrs. Grissom, when was the last time I told you just how very special you are?" Sara kissed him and with a devilish smile said, "I'm not sure but there is no one in the guest room if you want to show me."

Gil smiled, took her hand and followed her into the house as he whispered a silent prayer hoping the children would stay asleep long enough for them to finish.

As their lips came together Sara was sure that if she died and gone to heaven then this is what it would be like.

Gil's arms wrap around Sara's waist and hug her closer to him. Her arms travel up and down Gil's back, finally finding a resting place around his neck.

Sara played with the curls on his head and smile as his lips move back to hers again. Sara complies with Gil's unspoken wishes and opens her mouth to let him explore.

After a few moments, they pull apart, breathing heavily, Gil eases her to the bed. Sara lays on the on the bed as Gil stands looking at her.

Gil knew he had seen her like this before, but her beauty still makes his heart skip a beat when he sees her there like that in front of him, completely naked and so completely…his.

Gil's lips found her nipples as he suckled them before moving between her legs. Sara moans deeply as she opens herself for her husband.

Gil's lips surround her tight pink nub and sucks as his fingers enter her and started pumping. Sara muffled a scream as she spent her honey.

Gil eased above her, kissing her he eased his manhood inside her quivering cannel.

Kisses and caresses were exchanged as he moved inside her. A deep groan escaped Gil's lips as he pushed himself deep inside is wife and released himself.

Exhausted, they snuggle together, enjoying the feelings that still racked their bodies. Gil presses a kiss to Sara's cheek as she nestle her head against his chest.

They lay that way for a while and just start to drift off when from somewhere on the other side of the door they here, "MOMMA!! Momma, where are you."

Sara smiled, slipped on her pajamas and robe and kissed Gil's cheek - he had fallen asleep.

Sara went into the living room and found her children, "Daddy came home early this morning, he is sleeping in the guest room." Jessica looked at her mother and smiled, "And you wanted to cuddle with daddy." "Yes dear," Sara said. "Me too," Kendra said. "I want my Daddy," Jimmy said. "After we eat," Sara said, "We will let Daddy rest for a while first."


	6. Chapter 6

Oatmeal and fruit was finished and juice glasses emptied. "Can we see Daddy now?" Jessica asked.

Sara smiled, "Let me see if he is awake."

Sara walked into the guest room, Gil was someplace between sleep and consciousness when he realized that Sara was in the room. Gil opened his eyes and smiled.

Tossing his boxers at him she said, "Your children want to cuddle with Daddy so you better put these on."

Gil pulled his boxers on, "Bring them on." Gil closed his eyes and pretended he was sleeping as three children jumped up and down on the bed yelling "Wake up Daddy".

Gil laughed and started a tickle war with them as Sara stood watching her husband and children.

Jessica lay on Gil's left side, Jimmy on his right and Kendra on his chest, all three still giggling. "We got ya," Jimmy said. "You most certainly do," he said.

"Mommy got sick," Jessica said. "When?" Gil asked. "Last night," Jimmy said. Gil looked at Sara, "Hon?" "It is just a stomach bug," she said. Jimmy started laughing and Jessica said, "Don't eat bugs."

Gil started to move when he realized that two of the three little ones had fallen asleep. Jessica smiled and slipped out of the bed allowing her daddy to place Kendra on the bed and slip out himself.

"We had oatmeal," Jessica said taking her fathers had and heading for the kitchen. "I think I'll fix an omelet," Gil said, "Wanta help?" Jessica clapped her hands and ran to the refrigerator to get the eggs.

Jessica and Gil were working on the omelet when Sara - who had gone to get dressed - came into the kitchen. Sara's face suddenly turned white, her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom.

Jessica laughed, "Stomach bug." Gil half smiled and said "yes" but his mind was running over time. "The last time the smell of eggs frying made her sick was when she was pregnant with Kendra," he thought, then he said, "No, can't be! Can it?" Gil shook his head.

Sara walked back into the kitchen, "You ok?" Gil asked. "I'm fine," Sara said. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. "No," she said, uncertain where he was going. "It's just that the last time eggs made you sick," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "But I had my monthly visitor last week, remember." Gil smiled, he did remember. He had planed a romantic evening together but had to change it around, then he smiled as he remembered how Sara used all she knew about him to bring him the release he needed.

"You still owe me one," Sara said, smiling.

Gil was about to say something when the phone rang. After answering it Sara said, "Can you handle things around here? That was the collage, they need me to teach a couple of classes today."

"Go ahead," Gil said, "We'll be fine." Sara changed, kissed the little ones and her husband then left.

Gil and the children picked up the kitchen then he dressed them.

"What do we do today?" Gil asked. Jessica said she wanted to color and Jimmy said he wanted to paint, Kendra walked up to her father with a book in her hand, "Story".

Gil smiled, and picked Kendra up and headed for the play room. Winnie the Pooh was read, - twice.

Each of the children colored in their book for a while then they decided they wanted to paint a picture for Momma.

Lunch consisted of tuna sandwiches, pretzels and chocolate milk.

Gil laid a blanket on the floor of the playroom and the children cuddled with a favorite toy as Gil read another story. Half way through the second one he realized they had all fallen asleep.

Gil yawned, covered the children then walked into the living room, laying back in his recliner Gil picked up his latest copy of ENTOMOLOGY - THE ROLE IT PLAYS IN EVERYDAY LIFE and started to read. It did not take long for him to join his children in dreamland.

Sara was surprised to find it so quiet when she walked in the house, from the foyer she could her the muffled snoring of her husband.

After covering him with a blanket she peeked into the playroom and found the children still sleeping, arms wrapped around their toys.

Sara grabbed a sandwich and cup of tea and headed upstairs to her office, there was some research she needed to do on the computer.

Sara went to her favorite search engine and typed in a question, the question lead her to several different places but the answer was the same - _It is rare, but possible, for the first few months to still get your period and not know your pregnant. If you have any concerns, grab a pregnancy test__. _After getting sick once more that morning Sara ad stared to think about what Gil had said.

_Is she or isn't she? Only my readers will be able to decided the answer to that question. I have two different paragraphs to start off the next chapter - one YES - one NO. I will leave it up to you which one it will be. Trish._


	7. Chapter 7

_I liked the idea about menopause and think I could do a lot with it, but I did say I would let the readers decide where this was going so I will stick the menopause thing in the back of my mind and use it in another story. Trish._

Chapter 7

Sara decided not to say anything about her feelings to Gil until after her doctor appointment, her yearly OB visit was tomorrow, she would talk with Dr. Davis then.

Sara was excited about the thought of another child, she could already fell the sensation of birth and the special bond that developed as she nursed her child. Yes another child would be wonderful, perhaps a son. Yes a son - two and two - now that would be a nice family.

Gil, hearing his wife humming, went upstairs to their office. "What has you so happy?" Gil asked kissing her.

Sara just smiled, "My husband and children."

"Maybe your husband could make you happier," he said sliding his hands under her blouse and caressing her breasts. "MMM," Sara said. They kissed passionately, Sara's hands moved down to where a bulge was starting to form in his trousers.

"MOMMY!" they heard from the stairway "DADDY! Where are you?" It was Jessica.

Sara giggled as she pulled away from Gil. "In the office," Sara said. Gil pretended to pout, "Later," Sara whispered.

Jessica ran to her father and hugged him then she said, "I didn't do it - Kitty did." "What did Kitty do?" Sara asked. "Spilled the paint on the floor," Jessica said. "I'll take care of it," Sara said taking Jessica's hand.

Gil walked over to Sara's computer with the intension of turning it off, what he saw made his mouth fall open - _It is rare, but possible, for the first few months to still get your period and not know your pregnant. If you have any concerns, grab a pregnancy test. _

Was Sara expecting again? Well he was sure she did not want him to know what was going on so he just turned it off, "She'll tell me when she is ready," Gil said to himself.

That night after the children were sleeping Gil was sitting on the side of the bed reading.

Sara knelt on the floor in front of Gil, she touched his inner thigh to get his attention. Gil started to say something but Sara brought her finger to her lips.

Gil smiled as Sara slipped off her blouse, he reached for her but Sara gently took his hands and shook her head no.

Gil looked lovingly at her as Sara stood and unhooked her bra then stepped free of her jeans and panties, baring herself to her husband.

Gil moaned deeply as Sara tenderly rubbed his manhood through his trousers causing an immediate response. She kissed his growing manhood through his trousers then moved to his lips.

Gil parted his lips and they kissed deeply as Sara unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Sara broke from the kiss as she eased Gil back on the bed. Willingly he lift his hips as she slid his trousers and boxers off.

Sara took the head in her mouth and ran her tongue around it as she stroked the shaft, Gil screamed as Sara used her tongue to explore the tiny opening where his seed came from, never had he felt anything so tantalizing.

Sara released his manhood, and smirked as Gil begged her not to stop. "I have something for you," she said, "Close your eyes."

Gil did as she asked, wild electrifying shocks of pleasure racked his body as Sara eased a vibrating penis ring down the shaft letting it rest at the base.

As the vibrator was driving him crazy Sara took the head back into her mouth again and began to alternate between sucking and licking at the head as she stroked the shaft.

Between the vibrator and what his wife was doing Gil was brought to the most intense climax he had ever had. Loud moans and groans came from deep with in him. Gil screamed her name as he came hard, not once but twice.

Gil was still trembling as Sara eased off the ring. Sara crawled next to her husband and cuddled next to him. Gil started to move his hand down to her womanhood.

"It's ok," she said, "I just want you to hold me." Gil kissed her and wrapped her in his arms.

He was still on cloud nine from his orgasm and fell to sleep quickly, Sara, on the other hand, lay awake with a million thoughts running through her head.

"I have to be," she said, to herself, "I am sick all the time, my period was very light and I am hornier then hell." Sara eased her hand down to her stomach, "Are you in there?"

The next day Sara sat in the exam room talking to Sharon Davis, her gynecologist. Sara told her about her feelings of being pregnant but also told her that she did have a period just last month. "I did take a home pregnancy test and it was negative," Sara said, "But I just can't shake the feeling."

Sharon smiled, "I always trust my patients instincts. Let's run some tests and have a look see, it is time for your pap anyway."

Sara hated this but she knew it was a necessity, a woman had to know what was going on with her body.

With all the tests finished Sara sat shivering on the exam table waiting for Dr. Davis to come back in. She was not sure if she was shivering because she was cold or nervous, one way or the other, she was shivering.

Sharon walked into the room, "Well I have all the results in and like I said - I like to trust my patients instincts - they know their body best."

Sara looked at her, "I am?"

"Yes, about four weeks I would say," Sharon said.

Sara laughed, "The red dress strikes again."

Dr. Davis gave her a strange look, Sara giggled then told her about Gil's favorite red dress and what happened the last time she wore it.

"You don't need to use birth control," Sharon said, giggling, "You just need to get rid of that dress." Sara smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Have you told your husband?" Sharon asked. "Not yet," Sara said, "I wanted to make sure I was first but I have a feeling he already knows or at least suspects."

Sara stopped at the desk and picked up her prenatal vitamins and her next appointment.

All the way home Sara rehearsed a million different ways to tell Gil about the baby. Would he be upset? She was not sure. They had originally intended to stop at two, but along came Kendra and now another unplanned pregnancy, what would Gil say?

Sara pulled into the driveway and for just a half a second Sara thought about terminating the pregnancy, "Don't be foolish, Sidle," Sara said to herself, "We will be alright." Then she laughed, she always called herself SIDLE when ever she was about to do or say something foolish.

Sara walked into the house, no one was downstairs. "Hello!" she yelled, "Where is everyone?" "Up here," Gil answered. Sara walked upstairs, the children were playing on the floor in the office and Gil was studying something on his desk.

"I think we need to do some remodeling," Gil said. Sara looked at him, "Why?" "Well," Gil said, "Kendra will be ready for her own room shortly and in a year so will our newest addition."

Sara hugged her husband, "And to think I was worried about how you would take the news." Gil just laughed, "We can make the two offices into bedrooms and the sitting room in our bedroom into the office."

"Or we could do away with the dinning room," Sara said, "We all eat in the breakfast room anyway." "I like the idea of a formal dinning room," Gil said, "I know we don't use it that often but it is nice to have."

Sara kissed Gil, "The sitting room it is then." Gil showed Sara some plans he had drawn up to change the two offices into two bedrooms and the sitting room off their bedroom into offices.

He also showed her three different contractors along with their references, "We can study them and decide what one is best for us," Gil had said. "I like this one," Sara said, pointing to one name, "he is the one who did the addition to Professor O'Dell's house." Gil agreed and the phone call was made.

That night Sara was on the phone to Vegas as Gil tucked the little ones into bed.

"Catherine," Sara said, into the phone, "I went to see the doctor today." "I am putting you on speaker phone. What did the doctor say?" Catherine asked. "I am, about a month," Sara said.

"What does Gil think about it?" Warrick asked. "Totally thrilled," Gil said, coming into the bedroom - Sara had put their phone on speaker also when he opened the door.

"Congratulations," Nick said. "Would have never thought this would happen," Gil said. He heard a chuckle in the background. "You mean kids or married?" Jim said.

Gil put his arms around Sara, "Both. Married to my beautiful Sara and three, soon to be four special children." Gil kissed Sara's neck and she moaned softly.

"I think we better hang up," Catherine said, with a smile in her voice, "Because I'm sure don't want to hear anymore of what I think is going to happen." Gil smiled, "If those little ones of ours cooperate."

Good byes were said. "Now, Mrs. Grissom," Gil said slipping Sara's sleeping shirt off. "Yes, Mr. Grissom," Sara said, running her hand over the bulge starting to form in Gil's pajama bottoms.

Gil eased Sara to the bed, reached over to the bedside table and turned on the two baby monitors then lay next to her. Sara giggled and reached into the drawer of the stand on her side of the bed and took out the penis ring.

Gil looked at her, a big smile on his face, "Oh yes. But I have something for you first. Close your eyes."

Sara had no idea what he had on his mind but she trust him completely so she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Gil smiled as he reached into his drawer and took out a small vibrator, two can play at this game. Gil started by kissing and suckling at Sara's nibbles. "I'll have to give these up again in a few months," he said, "But it is worth it."

Sara just moaned at his touch. Gil moved between her legs, touching her thighs softly Sara opened herself up to her husband.

Gil slipped the vibrator on his finger and turned it on as he gently pressed it against Sara's clit. As he continued to use the vibrator on her clit he inserted two fingers into her opening and started to pump.

The sensation made Sara scream with pleasure. "Aw, you like that?" Gil said smiling. "Oh God yes," Sara was able to say between waves of pleasure.

A devilish smile came to Gil's lips, "Then what about this?" Gil inserted the vibrator into Sara's opening and rested it against her spot as he sucked at her clit.

Sara's soft moans turned into screams of pleasure as Gil continued to work his lips and the vibrator. Sara lift her hips, pushing herself closer to Gil's lips as she released herself.

Sara's honey flooded into Gil's mouth and over his fingers. Gil stayed there, kissing her tenderly as she slowly came down from her high.

Between gasps for breath Sara whispered, "Your turn." Gil moved to the head of the bed as Sara went down to his manhood. She took the finger vibrator from Gil and ran it across his nipples then up and down his shaft before sliding the cock vibrator on him.

Between the vibrator, Sara's hands and lips Gil was soon rock hard and throbbing, begging for release. Sara pulled her self away. "Pleaseee, don't stop," Gil begged. "I want you inside me," Sara whispered as she straddled him.

Gil had never felt such sensation before, the vibrator kept his manhood rock hard and Sara's vaginal canal was still quivering.

Their climax was intense, Sara fell forward onto Gil's chest. "That was incredible," Sara said after her breathing returned to some state of normalcy. "Most definitely," Gil added. Sara rolled from atop Gil and he wrapped her in his arms. "And something I would like to do again," Gil said. Sara just cuddled closer to Gil as she agreed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara never dreamed she would say this but she loved being pregnant. She loved the way it made her feel. The changes to her body put her in a constant state of euphoria. Not to mention the effect pregnancy had on her hormones, that part Gil enjoyed also. The warm feeling she got when she rocked and nursed her child was something that words could not describe. If she had her way they would have a dozen children. The pregnancy and birth was fantastic, but her children were her life. There is no grater joy then her children, with the exception of her husband of course.

Sara stood sideways before the full length mirror in her bedroom, she was now halfway into her pregnancy and it was really showing. Sara ran her hand over her belly, "You little man are going to be a very big boy." Just last month the sonogram had shown a health little boy, they had decided on KENNETH JASON. The Kenneth was for her father and the Jason for his.

From her doorway Sara heard, "Mommy, why are you so fat?" It was Jimmy. Sara smiled, "Momma is going to have a baby."

Jessica walked up behind Jimmy and slapped him, "You ask Momma that same question every day."

Kendra walked up to Sara and kissed her belly, "Mornin baby. Mornin Momma. Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy has to teach today," Sara said, "So that means you get to be my helper." "Yeah!", Kendra squealed with delight.

"Momma," Jessica said, "I have decided that I don't want the baby to be a boy, boys are dumb and I already have one dumb brother." "I am sorry you feel that way," Sara said, "But there is nothing I can do about it, the baby is going to be a boy."

Jimmy stuck out his tongue and Jessica slapped him again, they both started fighting. "James Albert Grissom and Jessica Lee Grissom, that is enough out of the both of you. Take a time out," Sara said scolding them both. Jessica and Jimmy both started to whimper as they headed for the "time out" chairs that faced a wall in the kitchen.

After dressing Kitty Sara headed for the kitchen to start oatmeal, she looked over at the back of two curly blond headed children and had to smile. How she loved those two, they were both so much like their father. It tore her heart in two because she had to punish them but she knew it was the right thing to do.

When oatmeal and toast were finished and sat on the table along with fruit and juice Sara told Jessica and Jimmy to wash their hands and faces and come to the table to eat.

"Kitty was good," Kendra said with pride and a smile that looked just like that of her mother. "Yes you were," Sara said smiling at her youngest daughter, "Daddy will be proud of you."

Sara muffled a laugh, Gil was always proud of Kendra. It was not that he loved Jessica and Jimmy any less, it was just that Kendra was his favorite. "She is a clone of her Momma," Gil had often said.

With breakfast finished the next order of business was to get Jessica ready for school, at 5 she had started kindergarten this year. Jimmy, who had turned 4, now goes to preschool.

"I want to go too," Kendra said frowning. "You can't you are only 3," Jessica said. "Next year," Sara said, "Next year you will be 4 and you can go." The look on Kendra's face did not change as she walked into the living room and picked up a book.

"Kitty should go to school," Jessica said, "She can read my books. She is smart." "Yes she is," Sara said, "But she is still not old enough." Sara kissed Jessica as she headed out the door to wait for the bus.

Jessica was right, Kendra was smart, much smarter then other children her age. Kendra could already read books that Jessica brought home from school. Sara and Gil had Kendra tested last year, her IQ was equal to that of a second grader. Gil had told Sara he had heard about a special class for gifted children that was being held at UNH where he taught. Kendra had been invited to attend, Sara was just not sure she wanted Kitty to go.

Sara finished the dishes and went into the living room where Kendra was sitting on the floor reading. "It's not fair," she said, "I can read sissy's books, I should go to school too." Sara hated the thought of Kendra being away from her but she hated even more the hurt look on her daughters face each time the other two got on their bus and headed off to school. "Let me talk to Daddy when he gets home," Sara said, "Now how about you and me go to the store? I need to get some things for Kenny."

"The big one? In the city?" Kitty asked. "Yes," Sara said. "Can we see Daddy?" Kitty pleaded. "If he is free, yes," Sara said, "Maybe we can have lunch with him." "Yeah," Kitty said running for the front door, "Hurry Momma hurry. I want to see my Daddy."

"Momma needs to dress first," Sara said, "Why don't you put the books away while I get dressed." Kendra cleaned the living room and then sat at the foot of Sara's bed as she dressed.

"I think you look pretty not fat," Kendra said, "So does Daddy." Sara smiled, how many times had Gil told her she was more beautiful when she was pregnant, there seemed to be a glow about her he would say.

Sara had finished her shopping and she and Kendra went to the campus to find Gil. "Hello Mrs. Grissom," one of Gil's students said, "Dr. Grissom is in his office." Sara thanked her. "I know what that is," Kendra said, taking her Momma's hand and almost dragging her. Kendra ran into Gil's office and jumping on his lap wrapped her arms around his neck planting tiny kisses all over his face.

Out of the corner of her eye Kendra seen a lady sitting on the couch. "Who are you!" Kendra demanded to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kendra stared at the intrude, she didn't like the idea of another woman anywhere near her father. "He belongs to Momma," Kendra had said one time when a close family friend had kissed Gil's cheek.

"Kendra, this is Jennifer. She is a teacher," Gil said, "She is a very special type of teacher, she teaches children who are very smart." "Like me?" Kendra asked. "Like you," Gil said.

Sara walked in the door and Gil made the introductions. Sara took the extended hand with some degree of uncertainty, "Pleased to meet you." Sara gave Gil a look that said "We need to talk". Jennifer picked up on it quickly, "I just stopped by to give Dr. Grissom some information so the two of you can make an informed decision. I'll be leaving now." Sara nodded as the lady left.

"We'll talk later," Sara said. "Yeah," Kendra said, "We came to take you to lunch and I am hungry." Gil laughed as he hugged his daughter, "How about Papa Joe's?"

"Yes," Kendra said, "Papa Joe's has the best milkshakes." Gil stood and carried Kendra over to where Sara was standing, "Is Papa Joe's alright with you?" Gil asked.

"Fine," was all she said. Gil went to kiss her but Sara turned her head, all he got was her cheek.

On the way to the dinner Sara never said a word and when they sat down to eat she still was silent. Not that Sara could have talked even if she wanted to because Kendra was rattling off a mile an hour, she was telling her father about the trouble that Jessica and Jimmy got into and what they had for breakfast and the shopping trip to the mall to buy some more things for Kenny.

"It would seem you have had a busy day," Gil said, smiling at his daughter. "Yep," Kendra said, "Daddy?" "Yes dear," Gil said. "I don't think I like that Jennifer person," Kendra said. "Why?" Gil wanted to know. "Cause she made Momma sad," Kendra said, "Momma has not smiled or said anything."

Sara smiled at her little one, "Daddy and I will work it out later, sweetheart."

After they ate they took a short walk in a near by park, Gil slipped his hand into Sara's, "Hon." Sara stopped him, "Not now."

As they were walking to the car Gil heard a familiar voice, "Gil Grissom. I never expected to see you here." Gil turned to see Heather walking toward them, Kendra quickly stood between her father and this new stranger.

"Sara. Hello, I heard you were expecting again, congratulations," Heather said, "Who is this beautiful little lady?"

"Kendra Grissom," Kitty said, "Who are you?"

"Kitty, this is a friend of Daddy's from Vegas," Sara said.

"Hum!" Kendra said, not letting Heather anywhere near her father.

Heather told Gil that she was in town for a few weeks on business and also that she was catching up with some old friends. "Perhaps we can get together, maybe have a drink and talk about old times?" Heather said.

"No!" Kendra said.

"Miss Heather is Daddy's friend," Sara said, "If he wants to see her he can."

"Mommy don't like you," Kendra said to Heather, "I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Sara did not say anything, she just took Kendra's hand and headed for the car.

"Sara is still uncomfortable around me," Heather said to Gil. "Sara knows I love her and that nothing could ever happened between us," Gil said, "It was good to see you but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get together."

Heather took Gil's hand and slipped something into it, "Just incase you change your mind." Heather turned and seductively walked away.

"I KNOW I don't like that one," Kendra said, as Gil got into the car.

Back on campus Gil kissed Kitty, "Daddy will be home shortly, you be good." "Always," Kendra said. Sara kissed him, "I'll see you at the house."

After they left Gil looked at the paper that Heather had slipped into his hand, it was the name of the hotel where she was staying. Gil shook his head and tossed the paper in a near by trash can.

Later that evening after Sara had tucked the little ones into bed she called to Gil and asked him to join her on the porch.

"Darling, you know you have nothing to worry about as far as Heather goes," Gil said, assuming it was Heather that had Sara so upset.

"I can give a flip less about her," Sara said, "How dare you make a decision about Kendra without talking to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Gil asked.

"Your meeting with Jennifer. I thought we agreed that we would discuss this before we sent MY three year old child off to school?"

"To start with," Gil said, suddenly hating Sara's hormones, "There has been NO decision made. I did not HAVE a meeting with Mrs. Allen, she stopped by the office. One of the other professors had mentioned that I was on campus, it was her idea to drop off the information not mine. And we can't make an informed decision about OUR daughter unless we have all the facts."

Gil huffed as he walked back inside, "Damn those pregnancy hormones."

"I thought you liked my hormones," Sara said walking up behind Gil and putting her arms around him, "I'm sorry."

Gil turned to face her, "I do. It is just that sometimes they can get a little confusing."

Sara smiled, "I don't want to fight about this school thing and I am to tired to talk about it tonight. Why don't we just go to bed and talk about it when we are rested and I am in a better mood?"

Gil kissed her forehead, "Sounds like a plan. I'll lock up." Gil locked the house and checked on the children.

Going into his and Sara's room he seen Sara sitting on the bed with something in her hand.

"Interested?" Sara asked, as she turned on the cock ring. "I thought you were tired," Gil said. "I am," Sara said smiling, "But I need you more."

Gil smiled, "Then most defiantly," he said as he shed his clothing, "But only if I get to use the other one on you." Sara giggled, "I already have it out of the drawer."

Gil took the small finger vibrator from Sara and teased her nipples with it before moving it slowly down the rest of her body, ending up at Sara's curly mound of hair.

Sara moaned as she spread her legs giving Gil full access to her womanhood. Gil gently ran the vibrator over Sara's clit then down to and into her opening. Sara squealed with delight. Gil took the vibrator and moved it down, just lightly running it over Sara's anus.

Sara screamed and Gil quickly stopped thinking he had hurt her. Looking into her eyes he knew it was a scream of pleasure, not pain. Smiling Sara whispered, "More." Gil chuckled, he had found a whole new set of nerve endings he could tease with his new toy.

Gil tenderly pulled Sara's clit into his mouth and sucked as he alternated the vibrator between her opening and the new set of nerve endings. Sara moaned loudly, every nerve in her body was on fire as she reached and they went over the edge releasing herself.

After Sara's body stopped quivering she looked at Gil, "Your turn."

Gil smiled as Sara eased the ring over his manhood, he groaned deeply as she turned it on and took his manhood into her mouth, he screamed with pleasure as Sara ran the small vibrator first up and down his shaft and then gently over that other set of nerve endings.

Gil called her name as he exploded, Sara took it all.

Hardly able to catch his breath Gil, his body shook as Sara slowly took the ring off his manhood then ran the vibrator from his manhood up to his nipples. They kissed.

"That was indescribably fantastic," Gil said, between gulps for air. Sara nestled close to him, "Yes, it was."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The phone woke Gil, he smiled as he unwrapped himself form Sara's arms.

"Dr. Grissom," the voice on the phone said, "This is Sergeant Lane with the Hamptonville PD. I am sorry to wake you but your wife has been involved in an accident. She is going to be alright but we may be charging her with DUI. My captain said to call you first. She is just borderline and - well he likes to cut a little slack with current and former police officers and their families. "

Gil looked over at Sara, who was still sound asleep. "Excuse me?" Gil said. "Your wife," the officer started to repeat.

"Young man," Gil said, "I have no idea what or who you are talking about. My wife is sleeping right next to me."

"I'm sorry sir," the officer said, "But the lady involved in the accident identified herself as Mrs. Gilbert Grissom, she gave me this phone number to call."

By this time Sara had woke up, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It would appear that you have been in an accident," Gil told her. Sara looked at him, "What!"

"Sergeant Lane," Gil said, "What is the ladies first name?" "Heather," the officer said.

"That explains a lot," Gil said, "She is most assuredly not my wife, she is just a former acquaintance of mine."

"I see," Lane said, "I guess she thought by tossing out your name she would get out of the DUI. Well she is not going to. Sorry to bother you sir."

Gil hung up the phone and looked at the alarm - two hours till it went off.

"Damn," Gil softly cursed, as he threw back the covers, "I'll never get back to sleep now."

Sara sat up, "Why don't you start some coffee? We can watch the sun come up together and decide what to do about Kendra."

Gil pulled her to him, "Or we could just make love." Sara smiled and kissed him, "We could."

His hands moved gently over her enlarged stomach. "I have never seen anything more beautiful then you are as you carry our child," he said, his voice rich with emotion.

Gil bent toward Sara, pulling her nipple into his mouth she moaned loudly. Gil kissed his way from her nipples to that small patch of curling black hair.

Sara's body quivered as Gil used his hand to open her womanhood, he wanted to taste her.

Closing his eyes Gil slid the tip of his tongue from top to bottom and bottom to top. Slowly he began sucking each silken wall into his mouth, caressing her delicately, finally finding the small throbbing nub that so anxiously waited for his touch.

Every nerve in her body was on fire, she felt as if she could burst into a thousand pieces from the pleasure Gil gave her when he took it into his mouth and flicked it over and over with his tongue.

Sara lost all sensation beyond complete pleasure as she released her honey. Gil swallowed all she gave, lapping it from the small opening of her body to the place that made her jerk and shudder again and again whenever he touched it.

Slowly Gil moved back up her body, kissing her as he did.

Gil positioned himself above her and entered her. Slow steady movements soon became wild thrusts, Gil pumped one last time then lost himself in the pleasure of his wife.

Gil eased himself from atop Sara and wrapped her in his arms, they lay that way for sometime, letting their body's return to normal.

Sara kissed Gil's chest, "Gotta pee," she said chuckling as she unwrapped herself form his arms.

"How about that talk and coffee now?" Gil asked suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Sounds great," Sara called from the bathroom.

Gil slipped on his pajamas and robe and headed for the kitchen, by time Sara had joined him Gil had coffee and muffins ready.

They took their breakfast to the porch and sat on the swing, it was time for a serious talk. As they ate they talked about the pros and cons of Kendra attending the school.

Sara's biggest fear was that Kendra would miss out on the experience of just being a child. Gil's biggest fear was that Kendra would not be challenged enough.

Sara smiled, "I think I have the solution." "And that would be?" Gil questioned.

"Kendra is much to smart to go to kindergarten," Sara started, "It will bore her silly. She needs to be challenged."

"Agreed," Gil said, "But we don't want her to miss out on her childhood either. I mean after all she is only three."

"That is where part two of my idea fits in," Sara said, snuggling closer to Gil, "Kendra can attend the classes that Mrs. Allen suggested, when she is finished there is a very good daycare right there on campus. That will give her plenty of time to interact with other children her own age."

Gil kissed Sara, "You are so smart, it's no wonder I love you so."

"I know it," Sara said smiling, "Now, lets make the calls and see what we need to do to get the ball rolling."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phone calls were made and arrangements set to see to it that Kendra got safely to and from her classes. Because the class room was on the East Coast Science Center campus where Gil taught part time he would see to Kendra's rides. It was agreed that Professor Kelly - a friend and coworker of Gil's - would bring her the other days.

All that was a week ago, and Kendra has never been happier.

Monday morning had started out as any other day, Sara had shuffled the children off to school and went about her household chores.

Her only interruption to her daily schedule was her husband who had insisted - not that she ever said no, mind you - breaking in the new sofa in their newly remodeled office.

Sara made a trip into town to see Dr. Davis for her monthly visit and found out that Kenny was progressing just fine. All in all it had been a beautiful day.

Sara was near Jimmy's preschool so she decided to pick him up on her way home. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom," Kathie said," You just missed him. The bus has left already." Sara said it was fine and headed home.

Arriving at the house she found Jessica already there, enjoying a snack that her father had fixed for her. "Where is James?" Sara asked knowing that the bus should have already been there. Gil looked at his watch then he too realized that James was late.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Jessica screamed form the living room, "Come quick!" Gil followed Sara. "It is Jimmy's bus," Jessica said, pointing to the television, "The man said it got hit."

Sara covered her mouth to muffle a scream as Gil reached for the phone. Gil contacted a friend of his from the police department to find out what exactly had happened.

"None of the children were seriously hurt," Patrick told Gil, "They were all transported to the hospital to be checked out. They are being released to parents form there."

Gil thanked him then told Sara what had happened. It seemed that a drunk driver had ran a red light and broadsided the bus, the only serious injury was the bus driver and his helper.

"I'll go get Jimmy," Gil said, as he kissed Sara and headed out the door.

Gil walked up to the reception desk, "Yes. I am Gilbert Grissom, my son James was on that bus." "Yes Mr. Grissom," the young lady said, looking over some papers, "It would appear your wife has already picked the boy up."

Panic filled Gil, "MY wife! Did you not check identification?"

"Of course we did," the young lady said, "She showed me a drivers license with an address that matched the information that the school provided us."

"I want your security film now," Gil said grabbing his phone, "That was not my wife, my son has been taken."

Gil called Patrick at the police station, within a few minutes a CSI crew and several detectives were on the scene interviewing witnesses and searching for clues.

"We have your son on tape leaving the hospital with a woman," one of the CSI people told him, "there is a clear shot of the woman he is with."

The officer stepped aside. "My God. It's Heather," Gil said. Gil filled them in on Heather and their past relationship. "We will take things form here," Patrick said, "You better get back home and fill Mrs. Grissom in on what is going on. You don't want her to find out from the Amber Alert." Gil agreed and headed home.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Sara asked, "Is Jimmy alright? I called your cell several times and you did not pick up."

"Jessica, take Kitty upstairs," Gil said to his older child, "Momma and I have to talk." Jessica could tell by the look on her fathers face that something was terribly wrong, she took Kitty's hand and left her parents alone.

"Gil, please," Sara begged, "Where is my son?" Gil pointed to the couch, "Sit," he said almost in a whisper. Tears flowed and Sara muffled screams as Gil filled her in on what he knew so far.

"Patrick said he would call as soon as he knew anything," Gil said. "But why?" Sara asked. Gil just shook his head.

"I'm calling Catherine," Sara said, "Maybe there is something she can find out as to what may have made Heather do this."

Gil thought that this would accomplish nothing but he knew that Sara had to do something. As it turned out, Gil was wrong. A little after Sara placed her call Catherine called them back.

"Just a minute," Sara said, "I am putting you on speaker so Gil can hear. There is also a police officer here."

"It would seem that Heather suffered some sort of breakdown after you two left," Catherine started, "She fantasized that it was she and Gil that were married, somehow even managed to get fake ID and marriage license made up. We were able to get a warrant based on the surveillance film to search her house. Nick just got back, hold on a minute."

The next voice they heard was that of Nick, "Hey Boss. Warrick and I searched Heathers place. Of course it is to soon for her to be back here in Vegas - if she even comes back here. But it is creepy out there. There is pictures of Jimmy all over the place and Warrick found a forged birth certificate with you as father and Heather as mother. Greg found Heathers diary, on the day that Jimmy was born Heather wrote _"He should have been mine. I should be the one giving Gil his son, not her." _

Sara covered her mouth and cried, Gil quickly wrapped her in his arms.

"Also in the diary," Greg continued, "is her whole agenda mapped out. Her trip to New Hampshire, how she would run into you and several different ways that she planed to take Jimmy."

By now Sara was crying uncontrollably.

"Is there any indication of what she is going to do next?" Gil asked. "No. It seem to end there," Greg said.

Patrick's cell phone rang, after taking the call he said to Gil and Sara, "The Amber Alert has gone out nation wide along with pictures of Jimmy and this Heather lady. One of my men talked to a flight attendant at the airport. She said a lady matching Heather's description boarded a flight to Nevada. The attendant remembered the lady because she was carrying a sleeping child. The lady told her they were heading home. That they had been visiting family here and the boy was just exhausted from playing with his cousins."

"Catherine," Gil said, "I am grabbing the next flight out there. Have Nick meet me at the airport."

Gil looked at Sara. Through tear filled eyes Sara said, "Find our son, bring him home to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gil arranged for Mrs. O'Dell to come to the house and stay with Sara. Being this far into her pregnancy Gil did not want Sara left alone.

By midnight Gil was stepping foot into a city he never dreamed he would return to - into a life he though he had left behind.

"Boss!" Nick called from the crowd, "Over here." Gil followed the sound of Nick's voice. "Hey man, what can I say," Nick said. "Let's find my son," Gil said, after shyly excepting Nick's hug.

"Ecklie has pulled all the pugs on this one," Nick said, leading the way to his van, "It is all hands - no exceptions. Brass has done the same. They are waiting for us at CSI."

"I'm not sitting around on my hands," Gil said, "I intend to be involved." Nick half smiled, "We thought you would - SUPERVISOR Grissom." Nick handed Gil his old ID badge, "Catherine stepped down, your lead CSI."

Brief hugs were exchanged in the layout room in the CSI building. Gil placed a box on the table, "This is everything we have from home."

"What makes you think she is coming back to Vegas?" Greg asked, "I mean - well she has to know that we will be looking for her."

"She is not thinking like a normal kidnapper," Sophia said, "As far as her mind set goes, she has done nothing wrong, she is coming home with her son."

"We have her place staked out," Brass said, "But so far no activity." Gil nodded, "Has anyone checked with airport security? She should have landed by now."

"I did," Annie said, walking into the room, "Heather got off the plane in Dallas on it's stop over and never got back on again. We are having all security surveillance tapes sent here." Annie walked up to Gil and hugged him, "I'm sorry." Gil nodded, "Thanks."

"We have a list of her credit card expenses," one of the officers said, handing it to Gil. "It would seem that she thought everything out," Gil said, going over the list, "She has even purchased new clothing for Jimmy."

"That's good," Greg said. Everyone looked at him. "I mean - that is good because it means she doesn't intend on………" "I know," Gil said, "It means that Heather is taking care of him." No one could say the words that were on all their minds - that Heather doesn't intend on hurting the boy.

"Where did you say she got off the plane?" Wendy asked. "Dallas," Hodges said. "Mr. Grissom, look," Wendy said pointing to one of the expenses, "It is for a car rental."

"The car was to be left in long term parking at the Dallas airport so she could go right from her flight to it," Annie said, after making a call to the rental dealership, "She made all the arrangements three weeks ago."

"I'll add a description of the car to the AMBER Alert," Jim said, picking up his phone.

Gil's cell phone rang, it was Sara. "Excuse me a minute," Gil told the team, "It's Sara." Everyone nodded, they knew he wanted some privacy.

"Don't leave me in the dark," Sara said, "I want to know what is going on." Gil filled her in on everything they knew so far.

"I should be there," Sara said. "No!" Gil said, "You need to be there with Jessica and Kendra. There is nothing you can do here, the girls need you."

"You will call?" Sara said, "I have to know what is going on." "I'll update you often," Gil said. "Promise?" Sara said. "Promise. I love you," Gil said. "I love you too," Sara said, "And Gil, no matter how this turns out, bring my son home."

"Heather will not hurt him. Everything we have found out points to the fact that she thinks he is her son," Gil tried to reassure her. "How long have I been a CSI? How long did we work together?" Sara asked. "A while," was Gil's response. "How many cases did we work where it was the parent that hurt the child?" Sara said, trying to hide her fear.

Gil did not know what to say, he heard her tears and wished he was there to hold her and comfort her. In the background Gil heard, "Daddy will bring Jimmy home Mommy, don't cry." It was Jessica.

"Gil," Jim yelled, "I hate to interrupt but you have to hear this."

"I'll call you right back," Gil said to Sara as he hung up the phone. Jim said, "We have a lady on the phone from Utah who has seen Heather and Jimmy. Go ahead Miss."

"My name is Karla Jones, I am a waitress at Billy's Roadside Diner. I seen the AMBER Alert on the TV and remembered seeing the lady and boy."

"Did my son appear to be alright?" Gil asked. "Yes sir. He kept telling the lady he wanted his Daddy," Karla said.

"Did you not find that odd?" Jim asked.

"Yes. But the lady - who said she was his mother - said they had been visiting family back east and that her husband could not go with them and the boy just missed his father."

"Did she say anything?" Jim asked. "Not to me," Karla said, "But to the boy she said not to worry that Daddy was waiting at the cabin for them."

"Thank you," Jim said, as he hung up the phone, "Cabin? Dose that mean anything to you Gil?"

Gil tried to think of what Heather could have meant, "No."

"Yes," Jim said, "Gil, remember the cabin in the mountains? The one that Heather told you about? The one that one of her former clients left to her in his will."

"Yes," Gil said. Gil passed on some instructions to Molly, the computer wiz, and as fast as Gil talked - Molly typed. It took now time for the information to come up on the computer, Jim made a call and in just a few minutes a search warrant was issued and everyone was loaded in their cars and headed for the cabin.

Everyone stopped a short distance from the cabin, using binoculars Jim could see the rental car. The SWAT Team was placed in strategic locations.

"Jim," Gil said, "Let me go in. Heather is not thinking rationally. She is going to expect to see me." Gil did not wait for an answer, he walked into the cabin.

In the cabin Gil seen Heather standing over the stove cooking dinner, he could not see Jimmy.

"Heather," Gil said, "Were is Jimmy?" "Gil, your home," Heather said, "We have missed you."

"Where is Jimmy, where is my son?" Gil asked again. Heather tried to hold Gil but he backed away.

"I know you are upset because we left without asking but you can at least kiss me before you see our son," Heather said.

Reluctantly Gil kissed Heather. "That's better," Heather said, "Jimmy is upstairs taking a nap."

Gil quickly ran up the stairs looking in each room for his boy, Gil pushed open a door and seen Jimmy laying on a cot, his arms around a teddy bear.

"Jim, I have him," Gil said into his phone, "Come and get her."

Jim moved in, "Heather," he said. "Captain Brass," Heather said, "How nice to see you. Gil is upstairs with Jimmy, do you need me to get him?"

Slowly Jim walked to Heather, "What I need is for you to come with me."

"I can't leave my husband and son again," Heather said, "They need me."

Jim talk to Heather, the more he talked the more hostile Heather became. Gil came downstairs with Jimmy in his arms, suddenly Heather screamed. "You are not leaving me again for that bitch, you are not taking my son."

"Heather," Gil said, "I am not going anywhere. Jim is taking Jimmy for the weekend so we can work things out. Jim take the boy - NOW!"

Brass took Jimmy and went outside.

Heather walked to Gil, "I knew you loved me."

As Heather went to put her arms around Gil he took both her hands in his and eased them behind her then in one swift movement cuffed her.

Brass came back into the house and placed Heather under arrest.

Gil went back outside to see Jimmy wrapped in Greg's arms.

"DADDY!" Jimmy yelled, running to Gil. Gil smiled, opened his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang and Gil handed it to Jimmy. "Hi Mommy," Jimmy said, "Why are you crying?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Why was Momma crying?" Jimmy asked after he hung up the phone. "I guess she just missed you," Gil said, "You know how Momma is." Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, she does cry a lot." Gil smiled at his son and silently thanked God that his son was alright.

"Why did you go with the lady?" Gil asked. "The lady said that you said it was ok cause you were coming here too," Jimmy said to his father, "She said I was going on a venture."

Gil tried to choke back the tears. "Was it a fun adventure?" Gil asked. "Yeah, but I missed Mommy. The lady said she would be my new mommy."

"Really?" Gil said. "Yeah, but I said I didn't want a new mommy," Jimmy said, "Is my venture over? I want to go home."

Gil hugged his son, "We will go home tomorrow, there is a few things Daddy has to do. Uncle Greg said you can stay with him."

"Yeah, Uncka Greg," Jimmy squealed with delight.

Back at CSI everyone hugged Jimmy and said how happy they were to see him. The boy excepted the hugs from his "aunts and uncles" but he was not sure why they were acting the way they were.

Jimmy had a lot of fun telling the whole story over again to Uncle Jim, he told of the bus accident and of the lady telling him about the fun adventure they would be going on. Jimmy talked about the plane ride and the long drive they had from the airport to the log house.

"Did the lady ever hurt you?" Jim asked. "No," Jimmy said, "She wanted me to call her Momma but I said no. I think she got a little mad cause she cried."

"Didn't you think it was funny that the lady only had you and not your sisters or your Momma?" Jim asked.

"The lady said it was a special venture for just boys and that Daddy would soon follow us," Jimmy said.

Jim gave Jimmy a book to look at and nodded for Gil to follow him out of ear shot of the boy. Then to Gil Jim said, "She must have known you would come after the boy."

"I believe that was her intention all along," Gil said.

"But why just Jimmy? You do have two other children." Jim wondered.

"I have a theory about that," Gil said, "Jessica would never willingly go along with anyone and I don't think Heather wanted Kendra."

"Why?" Jim asked, "She is the youngest, the easiest to snatch." "Kendra looks like Sara, not me," Gil said.

"I never thought about that," Jim admitted as they walked back into the interview room.

A little later after they had finished talking with Jimmy, Greg walked into the interview room, "Come on sport, Daddy said you can spend the night with me."

Jimmy ran to Greg but suddenly stopped, "Who are you?" he asked the lady that was holding Greg's hand. "You remember Abby," Gil said, "She went with us on our special day when all the aunts and uncles came for Kitty's birthday." "Oh yeah," Jimmy said taking Greg's other hand. Abby had finished her training and she is now working at the Vegas Crime Lab and she and Greg have become much more then friends - there is even rumor of a wedding.

After they left Jim said to Gil, "I doubt Jimmy will have to come back for any sort of a trial, I am sure what ever lawyer gets this case will plead insanity." Gil just nodded his head, "And I am sure he will get it. I just don't know why Heather did this? We were never that close, or at least I did not think we were." "Was there ever anything - you know - sexual, between you two?" Jim asked. "Never," Gil said, "I think she wanted there to be. I guess I was a little intrigued by her former line of work but you know that Sara is the only one I have ever loved."

"Well right now they have her locked safely away in a padded cell," Jim said. Then he let out a deep sigh, "I'm just glad she did not hurt that boy, I would have hated to have to …….." Jim did not say anymore, he did not need to, Gil knew just what he was thinking because Gil had the same thoughts. Never in his life had he ever thought he could intentionally harm another living person, but there was not doubt in his mind what he would have done to her had Heather hurt his son.

"There is a little more paper work then you can leave," Jim said, "Are you heading back tonight?" "I wish I was," Gil said, "But there is not a flight out until tomorrow morning early." "You can crash with me and Annie if you want," Jim said, "I know she will not mind." Gil excepted Jim's offer.

That night Gil called Sara, he filled her in on everything and told her he would be home the next day. "I miss you so much darling," Sara said. "Not more then I do you," Gil told her. Then he snickered, "Get some rest babe, cause when I get there you won't be doing much sleeping." "MMM, baby. Is that a promise?" Sara said smiling. "You can take it to the bank my love," Gil said.

Early the next morning Greg and Abby meant Gil at the airport. "We goin home?" Jimmy asked. "Yes son," Gil said. "Uncka Greg let me call Momma," Jimmy said smiling, "I told her night and blew her lots of kisses." "So did I," Gil said. Their flight was called, good byes were said and Gil boarded his flight with Jimmy holding tightly to his fathers hand.

Later that day the plane landed in New Hampshire, "Is Momma gonna be here," Jimmy asked as they got off the plane. His question was quickly answered as Sara wrapped her son tightly in her arms, tears flowing freely. "I told you she cries a lot," Jimmy said to his dad.

Right behind Sara Gil seen his girls, they both ran to him, scooping them up he said, "Daddy missed you both."

On the way home Jimmy got to tell his story all over again.

"I would not have gone," Jessica said. "That's cause you don't like ventures," Jimmy said.

Kendra had not said anything all the way home, when they arrived at the house Jessica and Jimmy were the first ones out of the car finally Kendra spoke, "I told you I did not like that lady."

After children are bathed, tucked in bed and stories read Gil and Sara walk hand in hand into their room.

Sara slowly undresses, even 6 months into her pregnancy Gil assures her that she is beautiful.

Gil pulled her into his arms, he loves the way Sara smells. They kissed passionately as Gil eases her to the bed. Sara lays naked, looking into the deep blue eyes of her lover - her friend - her husband.

Gil kisses her tenderly then moves his kisses slowly down her body. Gil inhaled deeply as he savors the smell of her womanhood before burying his face between her legs.

Setting a leisurely pace, he kisses and sucks at her swollen lips, filling his mouth with the taste of her. Gil uses the tip of his tongue to run up the length of Sara's womanhood. He then flattened his tongue and followed the same path, repeating this action again and again, alternating between strokes and intensity and speed. Gil uses his thumbs to gently open the entrance to the heaven that he knows was waiting for him.

He begins to thrust his tongue rapidly in and out. Gil can feel Sara's thighs trembling. He can hear the sob of need in her voice, he uses his fingers to find her clit. Gently rolling it, he continues to thrusts his tongue into her and she is lost in the pleasure her husband is giving her.

Her body goes rigid, back arching, Sara moans his name as her sweet juices coats his face. Gil places tiny kisses on Sara's thighs as she slowly comes down form her intense climax.

Gil moves to the head of the bed, Sara straddles him. With a gentle press of his hips he pushes into the wet heat that is his love - his Sara. The breath leaves Gil's lungs in a long deep moan as Sara's body consumes him. As Gil buries himself in her, Sara begins to move her hips in short, quick strokes.

Each stroke expertly massages her spot, once more she is ready to release herself. Her orgasm ripples through her like an earthquake. Sara is trembling and gasping for breath as Gil screams her name and releases himself deep inside her. Sara rolls from atop Gil and into his arms.

Their bodies are raked with total pleasure and sure exhaustion, sleep quickly finds them.

_Wasn't going to make this one so long but I didn't want to make you all wait until tomorrow for the smut. LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gil stirs as Sara wiggles herself free of his arms, "Everything alright?" Gil asks. "Just have to pee," Sara replies as she dashes off to the bathroom.

Crawling back into bed Sara once more finds her comfy spot, "The one thing I hate about being pregnant." Gil just snickers.

Sara lays with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist, "I could lay like this forever," Sara says cuddling closer.

"You know what I could do forever?" Gil said kissing the top of her head. Sara laughed, "You are such a horny man."

Gil propped himself up on one elbow, "That is because I am married to the sexiest woman alive." "Only if you think Moby Dick is sexy," Sara said smiling.

Gil kissed her stomach, "There is no one or nothing in this world more beautiful then my wife, and the fact that she is carrying our child only makes her more beautiful.

Gil gently runs his hand over her stomach, the baby moves in response to his fathers touch. "Looks like he is going to be Daddy's boy," Sara said kissing Gil.

Gil leans close to Sara's ear and whispers, "Do you think we have time for seconds?" "I sure hope so," Sara said, sliding her hand down to his manhood.

Gil moaned in response to her touch, "You know what that does to me." Sara just smiled, "Oh I sure do." Then she giggled. "What?" he asked. "I want to taste you," she said smiling, "But Kenny won't let me get down that far." Gil adjusted himself to make it easier for Sara to pull his manhood into her mouth. "MMM," Gil said, "That feels so good."

Sara left her tongue flat and licked Gil's manhood from the tip to his testicles then she gently pulled each one in her mouth softly sucking them as she stroked his shaft. "Sara," was all Gil could manage to moan.

Sara stroked his manhood with one hand as she gently held his testicles with the other all the while sucking in the head. Gil was near his climax, his precum oozing from the tip.

Sara lapped it them suddenly stopped. "Please," Gil begged, "Oh God don't stop, not now." Sara just smiled, "I'm not stopping, just exploring."

Sara knew from her previous pregnancy that making love the "normal" way was out of the question so she had gone on line to look up different things she could do to please her husband now that her expanded belly was making harder. Sara straddled his chest, facing his feet.

Reaching for a tube she had earlier retrieved from the bedside table she lubed up her hands, and placed one between Gil's legs with her fingers draped over his testicles. Sara then lightly moved the fingers of one hand over his testicles and manhood, all the way to his belly, then she repeated it with her other hand, using the same motions as a cat scratching on it's scratching post.

Sara continued to alternate her hands as she gave him a tantalizing massage. Gil was moaning deeply, his body on fire. Sara could once more see the precum start to drip from his small opening.

Slipping off him she lay on her side, Gil cuddled behind her, entering Sara from behind. Gil loved this very intimate position, not only was it safe, but this angle is great for g-spot stimulation.

Gil could also use his hands to tenderly caress Sara as he moved, gently rocking back and forth. Sara was able to push herself back to meet his forward thrusts. The room was filled with their moans and screams, their bodies trembled as each reached their climax.

Gil withdrew himself and tenderly rolled Sara to a lying position. Moving down he brought his tongue to Sara's womanhood, lapping and enjoying the taste of their combined juices. Sara moaned softly.

Gil brought his lips back to hers, Sara parted them and excepted his tongue that was still coated with the sweet nectar he had just enjoyed. Sara ran her tongue around his, also enjoying the taste. Gil fell to the bed, Sara once more snuggled close to him.

"You taste so sweet," Gil said, as he stroked her arm. Sara kissed his chest, "Yes we do."

They lay nestled in each others arms for a bit longer, neither wanting to move. Sara's bladder soon over powered her desire to stay close to Gil. Sara wiggled free and headed for the bathroom, this time Gil followed her.

"How about a shower?" he asked. Sara inhaled deeply, "We do need one, don't we." Gil smiled and stepped in the shower, Sara behind him.

Lathering up his hands, Gil washed Sara all the while massaging her. "Gil, if you don't stop that I may just have to…" Sara said starting to become very aroused. "Have to what?" Gil said pulling her close to him, his manhood equally aroused. "This," Sara said, wrapping her lathered hand around his manhood and stroking it. Gil moaned softly.

Then from their room they heard, "Mommy - Daddy, are you in here?" Sara laughed. "That is a sure way to kill the mood," Gil said.

Gil stepped from the shower and slipped into a robe. "Yes Jessica," Gil said, coming from the bathroom.

"We are all awake and hungry," his daughter said. "Mommy and I will be finished in just a minute," Gil said smiling, "Do you think you can pour the juice while we dress?" Jessica smiled and shook her head "yes" she loved being the helper.

By this time Sara had dried and dressed. Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I was hoping we could finish." "Our children have a different idea," Sara said kissing him, "Anyway, isn't twice enough for you?"

Gil kissed her tenderly, "I can NEVER get enough of my beloved wife."

Sara smiled, "You are a horny man." Gil lovingly tapped her bottom, "Scram before I make those little ones wait even longer for their breakfast." Sara snickered as she walked out of the room.

"Damn," Gil said, "What that woman dose to me." Then Gil smiled, he could not remember a time that even something as innocent as a smile from her did not make his heart melt and set him on fire. Gil had loved her from day one, now he just loved her more. Gil headed back to the bathroom to finish his shower, this time the water had to be very cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The last three months of Sara's pregnancy seemed to fly by. The two upstairs offices have been changed into bedrooms and Kendra is just thrilled with her own "big girl" room.

She also liked her new school, but Sara thinks she likes the idea of the daycare better. Kendra has made many friends in both her class and the daycare.

"We made the right choice," Sara told Gil one day after Kendra had been invited to two birthday parties, one was a boy in her class and the other was a girl in her daycare. "Yes," Gil had remarked, "She is developing intellectually at the school and socially in the daycare. Just the right balance for our little genius."

Sara knew that there would come a time that Kendra would outgrow children her own age - Sara did when she was ten - but for now Kendra is being given a chance that Sara never had, to be a child.

Secretly Sara was happy that only one of her children had an extra ordinarily high IQ, it can be a blessing but Sara was more sure it was a curse. Then Sara touched her stomach, she still did not know about Kenneth, she could only hope.

Sara was sitting on the porch watching Jessica and Jimmy chasing Hank around the front yard, Gil and Kendra were sitting under a tree reading. "Live is good," she thought to herself.

Sara had been having minor contractions most of the morning but because she was an "expert" at this delivery thing she know how much time she had until the trip to the hospital was necessary. All the arrangements had been made, Professor O'Dell's younger daughter, Kimberly, would come and stay with Jessica, Jimmy and Kendra. If Gil was teaching then Mrs. O'Dell would drive her and Sara would call Gil on her cell phone on the way. "You have to have a backup for all your plans," Sara had told Gil.

Sara leaned back in the rocker she was sitting in and closed her eyes, smiling as last night came back to her. She and Gil had enjoyed the most satisfying night she could remember, not once but four times. Sara felt like more but poor Gil was exhausted. Gil had woke earlier then she had and he let her sleep in he even fixed breakfast for the children and kept them occupied. Sara was able to sleep in until 9.

A strong contraction brought Sara back to reality, "Gil," she called. Gil lift his head. "I need to see you," Sara said.

Gil grunted as he got off the ground, "Coming dear." Then he to had to smile as he remembered how many times that happened last night.

By time he got to the porch he could tell something was not right, "You ok?" "It's time to call Kimberly," was all Sara needed to say.

Gil went into the house, grabbed the phone, made his calls then went to the bedroom and grabbed Sara's suitcase. Sara called Gil, "I think I may have misjudged my timing, I don't think we are going to make it to the hospital."

Luckily Mrs. O'Dell was an OB nurse and she had drove Kimberly to the house. When she pulled into the drive Gil quickly explained what was going on.

Mrs. O'Dell knew just what to do and she took over instantly, "Kimberly, take the children upstairs and don't come down till you are called. Gil, call 911 and tell then what is going on. Sara come with me."

"Ok Sara," Mary said, "Calm yourself. Take deep breaths. You can do this!" "Gil," Mary said, "Lay a sheet on the floor and get me some clean towels."

After all this was set Mary told Sara to in a squatting position. "This will shorten the birth canal and gravity will work in your favor," Mary said smiling.

Gil sat behind Sara to be able to support her and massage her back. Mary reminded Sara to breath deeply and push when she feels like pushing.

As the contractions strengthened Sara made loud noises and groans, and soft screams. After one contraction Gil whispered something in Sara's ear, despite the pain Sara managed a smile.

"Kenny is crowning," Mary said as she gently cradle the baby's head and guide it out of the birth canal with Sara's pushes. After Kenny's head was out Mary used a bulb syringe to clear his nose and mouth of fluids. After Kenny was fully delivered Mary lay him on Sara's chest, immediately Kenny took to the breast and started to nurse.

Gil kissed Sara's forehead as he gently covered them both with a soft blanket. Mary waited for the placenta to be delivered then, with the experience of a 15 year OB nurse, expertly cut the cord and massaged the Sara's abdomen.

Shortly after Kenneth Jason made his unexpended appearance the ambulance showed up Mary and mother and baby were transported to the hospital to be checked out.

Gil thanked Kimberly and gathered the other children. "Where are we going?" Jimmy asked. "To the hospital," Gil said, "Kenny is here." "Yeah," they all shouted. Sara and Kenneth were given a clean bill of health and admitted for the night. Sara was nursing Kenneth when Gil came in the room with the other three in tow. Gil lift each child so they could kiss their momma and see their brother.

Kendra smiled, "Momma. He looks like me."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to Billyjorja I figured out what to do with this one, enjoy._

Epilog

Two years have passed since Kenneth's delivery.

It was Christmas Eve and the Vegas team was spending it in New Hampshire with the Grissom's.

Gil, the men and all the children were playing in the snow, Sara had to laugh.

"It's funny how something as simple as a fresh blanket of snow can turn grown men into children," she said.

Catherine smiled and agreed with her, Isaac and Anna had tackled their father and were in the process of pounding him with snowballs when Gil came to his rescue.

Jessica, Jimmy, Kendra and even little Kenny were attacking Uncle Greg and Aunt Abby - Abby and Greg were married last year.

Nick and Jim were trying to decide who they should help, but instead of helping either of the men they ended up in their own snowball fight.

Sophia was sitting in a porch swing rocking. Sitting on the floor at her feet was Rebecca, her and Nick's daughter, being only eighteen months, Sophia didn't want her hurt by the "older" children.

Sophia grunted as she pushed herself up, "One part of being pregnant I don't like," she said. Sara laughed, "Always having to pee."

Annie laughed, "I'm just so glad I am past that stage." "Your not old enough for menopause are you?" Catherine asked. "No, but…….." Annie started to say.

Sara cut her off, "You know, one of the professors at ECSC where Gil teaches just had a baby and she is 47." Annie looked up to the sky, "He wouldn't dare."

All the ladies laughed. "Come on you snow people," Sara called, "Cookies and hot coco for everyone. And ALL of you - in through the garage and take off your wet stuff, I don't want my floor wet!"

Annie and Catherine helped children off with coats, hats, mittens and boots as Sophia and Sara brought trays of cookies and cups of hot coco into the living room.

"Honey, start the fireplace, please," Sara asked Gil.

The children were chased upstairs to put on warm pajamas and then everyone gathered around the fireplace to enjoy their treat.

"Momma," Jimmy said, "Is Santa gonna know that Isaac, Anna and Rebecca are here?" Sara smiled, "Yes dear," Daddy wrote him a note."

Good nights were said as children were tucked into bed. Downstairs the ladies were busy stuffing stockings as the men placed gifts under the tree.

Quiet had finally came to the Grissom house. The adults were sitting around the fire enjoying a glass of wine when Gil touched Sara's shoulder and nodded for her to follow him.

They walked over to the big picture window and Gil handed her a box. "I wanted you to open this before all the chaos tomorrow."

Sara looked at the tag, it read SARA, YOU ARE MY LIFE. YOU ARE WHAT MAKES ME WHOLE.

She opened the box, inside was a butterfly necklace, each of the four wings contained one of the children's birthstone, the body was her birthstone. "Oh my God Gil," Sara said, "It is breathtaking." Gil placed it around her neck. "No where near as beautiful as you, my beloved."

"Look," she whispered as she motioned for the others to join them. Looking outside they could see snow start to fall and the reflection of the full moon shining off it.

The End


End file.
